City
Relative links: * Units * Researches * Resources * Currencies * Shops City This is the main interface in the game. While constructing and upgrading available buildings you will develop your power. The skin of a City can boost some of your stats too. There are 26 buildings available inside the City in the game. Let's divide them by categories: CH, Academy, Tulip Pub, Cave, Rally Point, Watch Tower, Ambassy, HoW, DF, Forge, Altar, Wall, StoreHouse, Market, Barracks, Range, Monastary, Stable, VG, Farm, Crystal, Sawmill, Tent, Hospital, Prison, Arena, Ship, Demension Portal, Dragon Nest? # Main - City Hall, Academy, Tulip Pub, Hall of War # Recruit - Barrack, Range, Monastery, Stable, Void Gate, Tent # Resource - Farm, Sawmill, Crystal Mine # Craft - Forge, Dwarven Forge # Defense - City Wall, Storehouse, Watchtower, Hospital # Alliance - Ambassy, Market, Prison # Utility - Tulip Pub, Merchant, Altar, Arena Lower you can find more information about the buildings... IMPORTANT: Price and building time may slightly vary due to upgrades, researches, ongoing events / Grand Cities or Lord's artifacts. Main Main buildings are essential for the gameplay. City Hall City Hall is a heart of your kingdom. Level of each building is depands on the level of your City Hall. The Higher your City Hall level is - more passive resources you get, more buildings you are availalbe to build, higher your Heroes maximum level is. Eventually it will allow you to have more heroes and get more Prestige to increase army limit. More info you can get on the City Hall page. Hall of War Hall of War is very valuable at the high levels. It's litteraly making you a one-man-army. Since level 12 you can Rally solo, using two heroes. Find some tips at the page Hall of War. Academy Academy is your research center. Doing researches can push you far ahead your opponents. Learn more about Academy on its page, you can also check Researches. Recruit Recruit buildings are producing army for your heroes to fight. Barrack Barrack is used to train Guard. Basic E-class melee physical unit. Get some hints on it on its page. Range Range is used to train Crossbowmen. Basic E-class ranged physical unit. Learn more about Range on its page. Monastery Monastery is used to train Priestess. Basic E-class ranged magical unit. Learn more about this building at Monastery page. Stable Stable is used to train Knight. Basic E-class melee physical unit. You can find more about this building on Stable page. Void Gate Void Gate is universal summoning platform. Units to hire there depands on your research develpment. Available units to hire: Skeletal Warrior - basic D-class melee physical unit. Dwarven Fighter - basic D-class melee physical unit. Elven Archer - advanced D-class ranged physical unit. Vampire - advanced D-class melee magical unit. Gryphon - advanced C-class melee physical unit. Tree Shephard - advanced C-class melee physical unit. Mutated Skeleton - intermidiate C-class melee physical unit. Ice Phoenix - intermidiate C-class ranged magical unit. Sorcerer - high B-class ranged magical unit. Infernal Knight - high B-class melee physical unit. Armored Bear - high B-class melee physical unit. Angel - master A-class melee physical unit. Demon - master A-class melee physical unit. Titan - master A-class ranged magical unit. Phoenix - master A-class melee magical unit. Learn more about Void Gate on its page. Tent Tent is a basic boost to your army generator. It slightly speeds up recruiting speed and allow to hire more troops at once. See more on its page - Tent. Resource This is simple. Buildings which are providing resources for you. Farm Farms are farming food! Obviously... There is nothing special here... build and upgrade to get more food through the time. Sawmill Sawmills make wood for you! Really? Upgrade those to get more wood. Crystal Mine Guess what? Crystal Mines are mining blue crystals! Upgrade to recieve even more blue crystals! Craft Crafting buildings are using another types of materials. Forge is using metal (iron bars, steel ingots ets...). Dwarven Forge is more complecated. It is using different materials and blueprints to craft equipment for your Lord. Forge Forge is here to support your Heroes with equipment. Full set of equipment on a Hero will let you to promote him. Higher level of the Forge will allow to craft higher level of equipment. Learn more about Forge on its page. Dwarven Forge Dwarven Forge is crafting artifacts for your Lord. Set of these artifacts may provide a great boost to your army or city development. You can learn more in Artifacts. See more information on the page Dwarven Forge. Defense Defensive buildings are here to help you stand enemy attacks. City Wall City Wall is an awsome defensive building. While garrisoned, your Heroes boost the resource gaining from resource buildings. It also boosts defense of your units while defending and minimizing the losses. Learn more about this building on its page. Storehouse Nothing much. It is saving mizirable amount of your resources if you get plundered by an enemy. You can have some tips about Storehouse on its page. Watchtower Watchtower is extremely useful in the lategame. Retrieving information about movement and power is a strong point at the time of war. It is also allows you to scout enemies faster. Take a closer view on Watchtower <- here. Hospital Hospitals are here to heal your wounded troops. Do not forget only Attacks on an enemy city will lead to the unit loss. In all other variants of battles your troops getting only injuries. See more - Hospital. Alliance Alliance orientated buildings give more benefit inside your clan community. Ambassy Ambassy will allow you to create or join an Alliance. Further upgrades will allow to recieve more help as reinforce. To know more about Ambassy visit its page. Market Market is the way to trade between players and trading posts. But still it referes more to Alliance life. Learn more on Market page. Prison Prison is more like utility building, but you can take a look whats happening with colonzing stuff around and see your own prisoners and their income. More you can find on Prison page. Utility Utility buildings don't do much, actually. But each building nets a tones of use. Tulip Pub Tulip Pub is a tavern. Where you can hire a new hero (if possible), open treasure chests with the silver/gold keys and buy a monthly gift. It may have more options if specific event is ongoing. More you can learn from Heroes, Events, Treasure Chest. Merchant Merchant is a gold-spending machine. It has 2 menues: Merchant and Blackmartket. First will let you to select any of available up to 6 goods (those goods are always random) and try to bargain for the cost. Second is a considarable source of getting some needs. There you can buy real useful stuff using Gold only. Impatience cost 25% more there, so take a moment and study the tips on this building on its page Merchant. Arena Arena for arena. PvP randomized battle with no fair match up and builds. More power with rock-paper-scisors sort of stuff? You win! Less power? go fish! Altar Altar gives you some useful (or not) stuff each day. How deep free of charge it would be depands on the level of the Altar. When you run out of free wishes - you can buy it with gold. Formula is easy 2 gold per wish +2 gold for another in a same stack. If you wish to read it meticulously, please visit Altar page. Category:City Category:Buildings Category:Construction